swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Luke Blaze
Luke Kai Blaze '''( Rūku Kai Bureizu ''ルークカイブレイズ ''') jest jednym z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG i bohater wielu serii Sword Art Online. W grze przybiera różne nicki. Charakter: Luke jest spokojnym chłopakiem. Czasem lubi sobie pożartować lub uśmiechać. Jest cierpliwy i odważny, nie chce by coś stało się jego przyjaciołom, lecz tego nie okazuje. Jest zamknięty w sobie. Lubi walczyć i wykonywać różne ruchy Ninja, zaś w prawdziwym świecie jest osobą raz spokojną, lecz czasem wybuchającą jak wulkan. Historia: Urodził się 02.02.2006 roku w Tokio, lecz z braku pieniędzy, rodzina przeprowadziła się do Los Angeles, gdzie jego ojciec został menadżerem klubu piłkarskiego, który wzniósł się na szczyt tabeli i wygrał ligę. Dorastał z młodszym bratem, Kyle'm. Chodził do szkół prywatnych. Trenował judo oraz karate. Jego wujek nauczył go Kung-fu, co jest często przydatne. Relacje: Alexandra Taiga: Natalia Neko: Maja Tanaki: Suzanne Blue: Adrian Shane: Adrian Dragneel: Zajęcia w prawdziwym świecie: Luke ma wiele zainteresowań, a w szczególności: Piłka nożna: thumb|left|95px|Luke z piłkąLuke lubi grać w piłkę włąściwie od trzeciego roku życia. Na początku zaczynał na pozycji bramkarza, co wychodziło mu doskonale, jednak zrezygnował z tej funkcji. Od najmłodszych lat był fanem klubu FC Barcelona i Manchester United. Uwielbia robić tricki z piłką, przyjmować na główki i strzelać woleja. Gra w swojej drużynie szkolnej na pozycji napastnika z numerem 11. Prawdopodobnie chce zostaćzawodowym piłkarzem. Koszykówka: thumbKoszykówka to jego drugi ulubiony sport. Gra na pozycji środkowego z numerem 7 na koszulce. Ma jakieś 180 centymetrów wzrostu. Również gra w szkolnym klubie koszykówki, lecz mniej niż w piłce nożnej. Luke gra w koszykówkę dla zabicia nudów, chociaż gra mało jest to jeden z jego ulubionych sportów. Nienawidzi swojego trenera od koszykówki bo uważa, że jest on gejem ( dziwne poruszanie się, cofnięcie nogi do tyłu, łapanie się za tułów itd... ) Pływanie: thumb|left|Luke na baseniePewnego razu w wakacje, Luke i jego rodzina wyleciał do Niemczech, by odwiedzić ciotkę, wujka oraz kuzyna. Następnego dnia wszyscy pojechali na basen. Początkowo skoczył do basenu, który miał 6 metrów głębokości. Gdyby nie kuzyn, Luke prawdopodobnie by utonął. Po tej przygodzie zaczął trenować. Tego samego dnia nauczył się pływać w ok. 15 minut. W wodzie robi wiele salt. Na swoim konice miał wiele zwycięstw w zawodach pływania na czas. Raz wygrał nawet złoty medal i dwa srebrne puchary. Tenis ziemny: ''Wkrótce Strzelanie z łuku: Wkrótce Muzyka: Luke bardzo lubi muzykę, lecz nie przepada za tańcem. Do jego ulubionych rodzai muzyki zaliczją się: pop, rock, regge, metal oraz rap. Chociaż nie lubi tańczyć, lubi breakdance. Gitara elektryczna i keyboard: Wkrótce Sword Art Online: Luke był jednym z 1000 BETA testerów. Przez cały czas poznawał wszystkie zakątki gry. Spędził na testach setki godzin zabawy. thumbW SAO Luke miał potargane blond włosy i zielone oczy. Na lewym ramieniu miał wytatuowany tatuaż. Ubierał się w skórzaną kamizelkę w kolorze khanki, czarne spodnie i buty do kolan. Nosił ze sobą zwykły spiżowy miecz ze złotą rękojeścią. Teleportował się do Staring City gdzie poznał Kirito z którym się zaprzyjaźnia. Przez wiele godzin razem przebywali jednak później się rozdzielili. Niedługo potem założył gilidię, którą nazwał Kurimuzo Raidāzu ( Szkarłatni jeźdźcy ). Podczas jednej z walki gilidii poznał Claussa, który kaleczy go ostrzem. Dochodzi do niesamowicie krwawej walki, gdzie Luke oraz Clauss oboje umierają. Luke kończy grę w SAO. ALfheim Online: thumb|left|Luke w ALfheim OnlinePo wylogowaniu się z SAO zaczął grać w ALfheim Online jako Omen. Miał kruczoczarne włosy, fioletowe oczy. Nosił czarne spodnie i kurtkę, białą koszulę i brązowe buty. Miał ze sobą tylko swój Ether Sword i Tsunami Sai. Posługiwał się magią. Szybko odechciało mu się grać, więc wylogował się i już nigdy do ALO nie wrócił. Gun Gale Online: thumb|153px|W GGOLuke zalogował się na tą grę z powodu broni palnych. W grze zdobył zaufanie wielu graczy. Udało mu się ukraść bardzo przydatny pistolet. W tej oto grze ma włosy koloru blond, niebieskie oczy, plaster na policzku i czarny kombineon z karabinem na ramieniu. Survival Life Online: Zaczął grę o nicku N. Już na początku zakolegował się z graczem o nicku Pudliszek. Razem z nowo poznanym kompanem rozwalił klan Stóp, po czym wykradł z ich bazy 1000 złotych monet i podzielili się na połowę. Następnie rozdzielają się aby szukać przygód. Poznał gościa o nicku Shane z którym się zaprzyjaźnił i obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a zarazem partnerami do spraw rozpierduchy, demolki itd... Pierwszą poważną walkę mieli miejsce na Bagnach, gdzie zabili tam bossa. Niestety z powodu ran pancerz eksplodował. Luke został przeteleportowany do Regenarium, podziemnego uzdrowiska. Hunter Life Online: thumb|217px|W HLOW HLO Luke ma czarne włosy i złote oczy, a jego nick to Hiyuro. Nosi podkoszulkę w kolorze khaki, brązowe skórzane rękawiczki, czarny szal i spodnie. Zaczął grę jako pogromca/poszukiwacz/najemnik z nen: Lwa / Ptaka. Wpadł na gracza o nicku Ake kiedy gonił handlarzy Czerwonego piasku bo okradli pewnego kupca ( zapewne w zamian za złapanie jakaś nagroda się trafi ). Ake postanawia pomóc Hiyuro i po całej akcji dzielą się nagrodą. Zostają przyjaciółmi i oboje wyruszają w podróż. Gwiazda Południa: Luke w Gwieździe Południa ma nick o nazwie Neo. W tej grze nosi on maską na głowie, by inni gracze nie rozpoznali jego twarzy. Zabija z zaskoczenia. W walce z innymi graczami jest brutalny i zdyscyplinowany. Ma ze sobą czerwoną katanę, którą chowa do scpecjalnej uprzęży. Cień Księżyca: thumb|124px W tej grze Luke nosi nick o nazwie Eraho. Ma białe włosy, czerwone oczy, karmazynową, starą, podartą szatę, grube, skórzane spodnie o kolorze czekoladowym i ze sobą fioletowy ciężki miecz. Najczęściej atakuje z zaskoczenia. Cytaty: Galeria: Luke= Luke in SAO.jpeg|Luke w Sword Art Online Luke w ALfheim Online.jpeg|Luke w ALfheim Online GunGaleLuke.jpeg|Luke w GunGale Online Jam w HLO.jpeg|Luke w Hunter Life Online Luke w Gwieździe Południa.jpeg|Luke w Gwieździe Południa Jam w CK.jpeg|Luke w Cieniu Księżyca RealMeLukeSAO2.jpeg|Luke w świecie realnym |-| Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Dobry Bohater Kategoria:Dobry Kategoria:Twórczość Luke'a